A conventional vehicle includes a rear swing arm assembly which supports a rear axle. When severe terrain is encountered, the rear swing arm assembly allows the rear axle to move with respect to the vehicle's frame. However, conventional swing arm assemblies often do not facilitate effective pivoting of the rear axle.